


Cyclonus Goes to Earth

by Semi_Weird_Shipper



Series: Weirdo's Transformers Stories [13]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Life is nothing without my angst, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Injuries, Non-Graphic Violence, Size Difference, Slow Build, Suspense, rare pair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Weird_Shipper/pseuds/Semi_Weird_Shipper
Summary: Transformers Prime/IDW crossover.Cyclonus crash landed on earth many years ago and Bumblebee is the first to discover him.Cyclonus/Bumblebee pairing? Of course! Why wouldn't I?





	Cyclonus Goes to Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the boat of Rare Pair Hell where today our main course of action is Bumblebee x Cyclonus. Please sit back and buckle up unless you are sea sick or do not like the thought of the pairing. 
> 
> This is me just doing what I love doing best, and that's smashing together pairs that you would never expect or imagine. And this one seemed particularly fun :D
> 
> So without further ado... I give you this story!

"Remember, Bumblebee, it's just a small energon reading. We have yet to know if it is sustainable or not, so make sure and drive carefully. Proceed with extreme caution," Ratchet explained to the young scout over his commlink, watching his signal on the screen as he drove through the dense forest, "We may lose connection because of the high wave frequency due to the forests pressure, but if anything should go wrong, you know to use your emergency distress signal. I or Optimus one will come aid you."

The young scout beeped back, answering clear and acceptingly to all his recommendations and warnings. Ratchet tried to keep a close eye out on his position on the scanner. If something were to go wrong, which it was bound to, he wanted to be able to open up a ground bridge as close to the scout as possible and that was wherever his signal flourished at first. Bulkhead, Arcee and the kids were checking a bigger, more concerning artifact near a school aquarium in some far off town. They're mission was a little bit more complicated and required strict minds and sharp eyes. Bumblebee was merely investigating a stray energon signal; probably just some crashed vehicon clone or broken down car.

Ratchet continued to check up on both separate teams, updating Optimus every so often about their positions and progress. However, one report to the Prime left his optics astray and Bumblebee's signal went offline. By the time he looked back, his optics were widening, his intakes stolen of their subtle air ventilations.

"Bumblebee's signal... it's gone," Ratchet whispered in alarm, quickly typing in codes to try and relocate the connection, "But where...?"

"Ratchet, is something wrong?" Optimus asked from not too far behind, looking down at his medic, ready to transform and roll out if he needed to.

Ratchet remained occupied with his settings however, only answering in quick, broken sentences. "Bumblebee's signal went offline... I'm trying to find it, but... The connection isn't giving any justification here... It may not be because of the forest..."

He realized in horror, "Bumblebee's signal is actually... _offline_."

* * *

Bumblebee enjoyed driving. It was peaceful, relaxing and calm, especially here in the pine and Douglas forest where the air was cool and the humidity was rich with water, and an oh so relaxing breeze passed his frame. Bumblebee loved it. He drove on and on, tracking the energon signal as far as the road could take him before he had to transform and go off track. From there the forest grew denser and he really disliked having to bend trees or break branches in order of getting by. Sometimes he'd even beep apologies but knew it wouldn't do any good at the end.

He was able to talk to Ratchet the majority of the time. The old medic never ceased to give him a break from the constant reminders and questions. Bee tried assuring him that he was okay and would immediately call for backup in case of an emergency. That's why whenever the connection was cut off, Bumblebee wasn't sure if he was more worried or more relieved. The static on the other end of the line was bothersome. Bee turned off his commlink channel and proceeded on with his destiny tracking down the energon signal. If Ratchet found a way to contact him again, then he'd at least get the message.

It was getting dark by the time Bumblebee felt it. A magnetic charge in the air. It got thicker and thicker as he walked, trying to look past the darkening tree branches. The sun was nearly set beneath the horizon, leaving Bumblebee with only his headlights, optics and the moon as his sight supporters. The connection was still blurry. He honestly wasn't sure what to make of it as he stalked past some suddenly very broken and very crushed tree limbs.

Beeping in startlement, Bee followed those scattered, broken branches until he saw the source in which had been causing his processor to be swamped in fuzzy, magnetic charge. And it wasn't just some tiny drop of energon or lost clone... It was a spaceship. Bumblebee's optics widened. The whole thing was grey and pointed, a little bit smaller than the jackhammer. Smoke rose tiredly from the top of the broken, wedged metal that must have been the ceiling. Shards of Cybertronian glass had been eagerly scattered everywhere, blown into trees and rained across the rich soil.

But the biggest thing that caught Bumblebee's attention was the purple body hanging half ways outside of the ship's shattered window. Beeping in concern, Bumblebee rushed forward past all the broken trees and ship debris, stopping before the body. Whoever it was, they were big, almost as big as Optimus. They had purple and gray armor with sharp, fine points and pristine limbs.

Bumblebee reached out, slipping his servos under their arms to lift them up, out of the ship and back onto the ground. From there he kneeled down and examined what he now learned was a mech. A mech with a mean looking face and two, razor sharp horns on his head. It kind of reminded him of Cliffjumper... just the less _cliffier_ version. The mech's face was gray like Bee's own, outlined by a purple richer than the decepticon warship, and his mouth was parted revealing the open, black holes of his cheeks and his sharp, pointed denta.

Bumblebee's optics spun curiously as he looked on down his body. He couldn't find any type of decepticon or autobot symbol, just a few scratches and scrapes here and there. He looked at his servos in which were bigger than his own boxy ones, with claws that looked like they could tear through armor. Bumblebee's optics spun again. Other than his frightening appearance, the mech was quite handsome and attractive. Bee found himself blushing. He really needed to stop acting so childish.

But it seemed like he might have been too late with the self lecturing, for Bee cried out in startled beeps when a sharp servo reached up and caught his wrist faster than he could have ever anticipated. The mech's optics shot open, furiously red, and his body heaved forward just as silently as the floating clouds. Bumblebee had no time to activate his weapons for he was pushed down onto the soft soil, the now fully online mech kneeling straight on top of him, holding him down with one servo while pressing a very long and very sharp looking knife to his neck.

How had he not noticed any of that?

Bee let out a distressed beep, optics wide with fear and surprise as he struggled underneath the deadly grasp. The big, purple body above him hunkered down close, close enough for him to feel and sense the warm ventilations and body functions of the mech holding him hostage. His face was near stoic, completely serious and calculating. His dark reddish orange optics slanted in this way that made Bee shudder as he tried beeping out his aggressions and symbology.

First of all: _Get off me right now._ Second: _I'm an autobot._ Third: _Who do you think you are?_ Fourth: _Where did you come from?_ And fifth: _Where did you get that sword?_

The mech's face seemed to lighten somehow. His optics widened in the most barely noticeable way and his claws relaxed. Slowly he eased off, but did not let the autobot go.

"Who are you?" he asked, hinting in his voice that he wanted no slag. This was a life or death situation and he wanted answers either now or never. "Why do you speak in this Cybertronian code?"

His voice was so calm and yet so dangerous. Bumblebee shuddered again, this time in shameful thrill. He beeped again, telling the stranger his designation and that he had lost his voice in battle a long time ago.

The purple mech looked as if he were weary or maybe even a little bit sad. He growled, shaking it off and huffing. "Where am I? Is this Cybertron?"

Bumblebee shook his helm and explained to him how this was planet earth. Cybertron had been desecrated, left alone for centuries of no use. This was their fighting grounds now. Bumblebee vaguely pointed to the crashed space ship, asking the mech what had happened to him and who he was.

The purple mech eased off more and more until his sword was at his side and he was standing beside the yellow mech instead of kneeling down on top of him. He looked lost for a moment, as if he were reliving a confusing memory or dream. Bumblebee slowly sat up, watching him as he looked back at the spaceship, taking his time staring at it like he thought it would magically lift up and fly out of the trees.

Then he looked down at Bumblebee, flashing him a cold, bemused stare before turning around and mumbling softly, "Cyclonus."

Bumblebee stood up, repeating the name in his own voice and wondering out loud. _Is he a decepticon?_

Cyclonus didn't answer as he stared up at the ship, remembering all that had happened and all that he had been through. He knew that the yellow bot known as, ehh... _Bumblebee_, was an autobot scout and that he must follow the one named Optimus Prime. Cyclonus knew little of the Cybertronian tales and which ones were true if any at all, but he did know that Optimus Prime was the fool who somehow boiled Megatron’s nerves over the edge and sent him on his whole kill, hungry for power riot. He was also the biggest reason why he had gotten stranded on that horrid ship.

"You mentioned that Optimus Prime roamed these lands," Cyclonus said, his optics looking around the darkening forest, sneering, "Does that also imply that Megatron is here as well?"

Bumblebee confirmed the answer and explained some of their experiences here on earth. The main key points being that Team Prime was awesome, and untrustworthy, scattered followers of Lord Megatron sucked. He also told Cyclonus that Ratchet could help do some repairs if he wanted to come back to the base with him.

And why not? Cyclonus seemed pretty trustworthy so far. Other than the inessential accident with the swords and stuff, they both seemed to be at a amends. Besides... Cyclonus was very, very attractive. Bumblebee wasn't sure why but he found his presence enthralling, almost exciting to be in. The older mech seemed precise, undeterred and ancient. Like a well cherished piece of Cybertronian art.

Cyclonus weighed his options for a moment before looking back at the autobot. Bumblebee straightened himself in his sudden, intense stare, trying to pretend like he hadn't been looking at his lower, more sharp armer.

"You saved me," Cyclonus stated, taking a few, calm steps forward, just until he was standing right before the yellow scout, gazing down at him with his stoic facade, "Why?"

Bumblebee shrugged and gestured to the ship, explaining how he was sent to find an energon reading, but instead found Cyclonus instead. He also tried not to let on how it was more out of heavy curiosity that he decided to pull Cyclonus out of the stasis induced ship and check him out than Optimus Prime telling him that it should be in every fellow autobot’s first instinct to help a comrade no matter what the faction.

Cyclonus' expression seemed to change from stoic flatness to a more suspectful stare. He tilted his helm and lifted his servo out, looking down at the bot's hidden mouth and neck plates. "I am greatful for your rescue," he mumbled, looking back up into those wide, spinning blue optics, "Where did you get this?"

Bumblebee was fixing to ask what the mech was talking about until he felt something touch his neck. At first he jerked, but froze upon feeling nothing other than a gentle rub down his protective plates. His optics widened and he tensed uncontrollably because only bad memories arose from that triggered area, especially when or if it was touched.

Cyclonus seemed to notice this and backed his servo away, still standing close to the little autobot and looking down at him with his sharp, reddish orange optics.

Bumblebee neck tingled furiously. He almost held it to stop the sentive roller coaster ride in which riled up circuitry. He didn't know why, but standing there, right before a mech he knew nothing about other than his name, bathing in his gentle but somehow powerfully understanding stare just seemed to open up a part of him that he had never been able to open with anyone. Maybe it was because he actually didn't know anything about Cyclonus that made him say the truth that, yes, Megatron tortured him, ruined his voice, and now Bee had to live with the pain and inability to be like everyone else for the rest of his life.

Cyclonus' face stayed the same. It stayed that incredibly comforting simplicity, like Bumblebee could say anything and he would and wouldn't care. "I apologize... Bumblebee," he murmured.

Bumblebee shuddered for the twentieth time.

However, the straightening posture of the purple mech, the disappointed noise he made and how he holstered his sword became so much less discouraging than when he said, "But I'm not an autobot."

Bumblebee's optics widened and he flinched when the mech suddenly shifted backwards and transformed into a very familiar Cybertronian jet with a dark purple decepticon insignia on the side. Wilting, Bumblebee couldn't find it in himself to shoot as he watched the jet blast off through the trees leaving nothing but twigs and fallen leaves to rain down in the last bit of glimmering sunlight. At the end, Bumblebee was still reaching for him, not realizing what he was doing until his message alarm rang, revealing that his commlink channel was open again.

He stayed there for a while, just thinking about how completely and utterly rejected he felt in the following moments of loneliness. He wasn't even sure why he was feeling this way. After all, Cyclonus admitted to being a decepticon, right? But... Bumblebee had opened up so much to him...

After finally answering his commlink, Bumblebee confirmed his position and _almost_ everything that had happened.

Decepticon base.

"Rise, Cyclonus," Megatron's dark, throaty voice rumbled proudly on through the command center, "It serves me well knowing that I have one of Cybertron's greatest, most feared creations at my side."

Cyclonus stood up and lifted his helm straight, staring his new leader in the optic and confirming his submission to the subject. He was now a full battle conflicted machine of Megatron's army.

* * *

_Three months later._

Cyclonus had been an extremely loyal and well suited adaption for the decepticon army. He was almost as trustworthy as Soundwave, and for that, Megatron never let him go out on missions on his own because of the risks losing him to the puny autobots. Cyclonus was able to be himself the whole time, undyingly loyal and accustomed to the decepticons.

Most of the mechs on the ship were weak, stupid and had absolutely no intelligent outlook on life and its problems. Cyclonus mostly just remained quiet unless it was Soundwave, Dreadwing or Megatron who spoke to him, and that was usually just to confirm orders and updates. Nothing too exciting had happened since he had arrived at earth.

Nothing... until the day him and Lord Megatron went on their own mission in which ended up with two offline autobots. The decepticons were able to kidnap one while the other was left behind for the autobot leader to undividedly protect. At first thought, Cyclonus would have been both amused and proud, but now... He was only horrified as he looked down at the yellow autobot who was frozen in forced recharge on the medical slab before him, covered in blast marks and deep dents. He hadn't laid a finger on him during battle, he never had. Lord Megatron is the one responsible for these wounds, and apparently, more wounds to come.

"I have instructed Knockout to bring him online. If we're lucky, we will have one of Optimus Prime's scouts in for a bit of negotiation and... _fun_," Megatron smirked down at their captive before looking over at his second most loyal follower.

Cyclonus looked back at him, expertly hiding in how disturbed and discomposed he really was, and nodding. "Yes, Lord Megatron," he spoke proudly, "Perhaps you will give me the chance of using my own skill as a means of using negotiation as a way to pursue this... fun."

Megatron continued to smirk at his most loyal follower. "Very well," he answered, about to walk away before adding, "But only because you have yet to fail me. Do not disappoint me now, Cyclonus."

"Of course not, Lord Megatron," Cyclonus watched in deafening silence as his leader walked away. When the doors finally shut with a soft hiss, he looked down at his new subordinate and glared.

**Author's Note:**

> Would anyone like me to continue? Don't forget to click kudos if you shipped!


End file.
